Three 4 Life
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This is an A.U. Rose Rayne is a Original Character and has a created history in WWE plus I hate the Bellas and Velvet Sky comes to TNA. Three For Life will be the Female version of the Shield. A.J Lee is the leader. No happy ending for Bellas...Spoiler ending
1. Intro

_THree For Life_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part One_

 _Everyone in London saw all the Divas filled the ring…_

" _We don't care who wins, I will defend my title against anyone…" Nikki Bella said…_

 _The familiar music of Linkin Park's One Step Closer echo the ring and the fans knew who it was. She's had a stint in WWE has the Divas champion but lost it then stepped away from the business to go back to independent league._

" _OH My God that's Rose Rayne!" Michael Cole said and she paused then pointed in the air in tribute to SABU. She makes a round with the fans and then stops cold with a stone cold look we think it's Nikki but it's too Brie. She snaps out of it and goes inside the ring with a sly smile on A.J's face._

" _Brie do you know what that's all about?" Michael asked and Brie look dumbfounded about it then shakes it off. "Brie what's going on?" Nicole asked and Brie responded, "I don't know."_

 _Rose then gave a big hug to A.J and then the old Dudley Music hits out comes Velvet Sky with a Pink streak in her hair. She comes out from the crowd and leaps over the banninster then gives the Bellas a little sly smirk on her face as she enters the ring. As the bell hits Velvet and Rose begin to work together against everyone as A.J holds her own with everyone else._

" _We see Velvet and Rose are working together with everyone." Michael said and Nikki responded, "It's about one #1 contender and those girls will have to…." Rose sends a thurst kick to Rose Mendes and Velvet feeds Cameron to see who Rayne gives a jaw shatter elbow to the face. She throws her out just as easy and A.J eliminates Summer. Emma Goes after Sky and gets hit with a 3D….._

 _Rose then throws Emma out and give a chop block to Brie._

" _What is her problem?" Brie asked in commentary and JBL responded, "Maybe it's jealousy."_

" _I guess." Nikki said and added, "Everyone wants to be a Bella." Naomi gets rid of Alicia and Paige with A.J's help gets Natalya out of there. Rose, Velvet, A.J, Paige and Naomi are left as Velvet fists bumps with Rose then go at each other as well as everyone else._

 _Rose throws Velvet out and then they fists bump then waits around as the refs tells her to leave. Rose and A.J go at Naomi who hits the rear view on both them which elimates them both. It's down to Naomi and Paige as the three girls begin to leave with Rose glaring at Brie which is beginning to creep her out. What's interested to see A.J is almost backing them off and Naomi ends up throwing out Paige._

 _Naomi wins and A.J mouths out now as Rose and Velvet beats the hell out of Naomi._

 _A.J waits and gives the shinning whizard to Paige. A.J Lee then joins the two of them and then Bellas joins the ring as Rose sees this. A.J gives Naomi a Arm breaker of sorts then Velvet and Rose does a double sucide drive onto the Bellas bumping them out of the ring from the apron. A.J does her manic laugh and she hits the Black Widow but keeps it on as Velvet and Rose stands around her to make sure no one interferes. She let's go and then Rose with Velvet hits the 3D on Paige coming back._

 _A.J Lee grabs the Microphone and yells, "I'm tired of playing nice and so Divas your on notice sorry Paige this isn't your house. This house belongs to Three for Life." A.j and the group making the signal Three fingers then four and slams The gesture of the L to the chest. They leave the carnage._

 _ **Excusive:**_

 _ **Renne Young catches up with Three For Life….**_

" _ **The WWE universe wants to know, why?" Renee asked and A.j Responded, "Well April O'Neil this was all plan first make Nikki tap tap tap at Wrestlemania and then make sure my family was signed. Then destroy."**_

" _ **You see I've come to WWE to recreated myself not has a beautiful person but to Break some reality stars bitches who don't respect the business like we do." Velvet told the camera.**_

" _ **We'll going to terrorize the Divas but Brie I'm going to end your career…4/1/2012." Rose tells them and added, "Hope Daniel never comes back…" Rose then does the Yes Chant and leave…."**_


	2. Paige's Bff on stretchers

_Three 4 Life_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _Smackdown_

 _Everything seems fine as the package about what happened on Raw appears on the titantron. Summer Rae comes down for her match with Paige and Michael Cole reports Naomi has a separate shoulder and can't compete till after Extreme Rules._

 _As Summer is waiting for Paige, Rose and Velvet set up behind her then give her the 3D. Paige rushes the ring and hold her on for a while but falls victim to the 3D._

 _A.J pushes Alicia Fox in a shopping Cart then dumps her on the side of the ring. Rose then handcuffs Paige to the corner and she sees that her BFF is right in front of her. Paige tries to get out like an animal in a cage._

 _Velvet Sky takes Alicia's hair to choke her with it, she then does a reverse DDT but follows with an elbow across the throat. A.J then does a shinning Wizard and then Alicia is set up for some kind of piledriver from Rose._

 _Rose Mendes comes down but is met by a knee to skull by Velvet who steps out of the ring and hits the SkyFall Stunner on Rose._

 _Rose Rayne does a flipped Pile Driver to Alicia who is holding the back of her neck in great pain and A.J takes the microphone then said, "Good luck in your match and I hope you win." They do the sign and then leave as the stretchers comes out as Paige is released to tend to Alicia as well as Rosa._

 _Renee is wanting to get a word with Paige who is pissed off and said, "You know.. I want answers and so next week I'm going to be in the middle of that ring and THREE FOR LIFE I'M NOT LEAVING TILL I UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL THEN I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS."_


	3. Layla is not Flawless

_Three 4 Life_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Three_

 _Next Week on Raw_

 _Paige is standing in the ring and she takes the microphone…._

" _Three for Life get your ass out here." Paige said and The Bellas Music comes out as they enter the ring. Paige is ready to fuck someone up and Nikki Bella responded, "Paige we're not here to fight, we want answers too and even though at Extreme Rules you have a match with me. We're on the same side because A.J….."_

 _Kings of the Kingdown from Linkin Park blare out and is the theme song for Three For Life._

 _A.J with Rose and Velvet are out in the parking lot._

" _You guys are so ANNOYING!" Rose yelled and A.J added, "Why Paige? Why? Paige what you don't understand is that we're basically weeding out the Total Divas because this is for real women. You remember Nikki you said everyone wants to be a Bella. No we don't all want to be Bellas and I work my ass to make this division not about you two." A.J said and Velvet gets the mic_

" _What you bitches don't realize is that we're beat the hell out of each other for the belt but then get together to remove you plastics by any means….For example…" Velvet said and grabbed Layla's hair. "This is Layla who thought it was so cool to be a FLAWLESS. This is Layla who doesn't belong in the Divas division any more….._

 _Rose and Velvet climbed onto the car as Paige and the Bella go to the run to the back…_

" _I do commentary. Oh My God Layla is be carried on top of car, it's her car. I hope since it's a rental she's insurance by Geicko. Velvet faceplants Layla and OH MY GOD RIGHT ON THE CAR, LAYLA IS HURT, LAYLA IS BROKEN IN HALF…Oh My god Three for Life might have ended her career. Somebody has to stop Three For Life…."_

 _A.J Lee and the girls leave just as Paige and the Bellas get there as Layla is barely moving as her nose is bleeding. She's choking on her blood._


End file.
